A maze typically comprises a structure having a starting point, a finish point, and a collection of complex branching passageway therebetween. A person tries to navigate the maze passageways from the starting point to the finish point. In a basic maze the walls or borders which define the maze passageways are fixed. In another type of maze, the walls and passageways of the maze are reconfigurable.